


Our Everything

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Major Injury, Michael-centric, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Porn with Feelings, Secret Santa, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Michael was never one for allowing himself to show how vulnerable he was when things distressed him. Growing up, it’d always been easier to simply... keep everything to himself until his emotions could no longer contain themselves. Resulting in him becoming an adult who repressed his feelings in fear of appearing too emotional; and because no one ever told him otherwise, he went unchecked for far too long.It wasn’t until Ryan and Ray stumbled into his life when he realized how unhealthy he’d been allowing himself to live.But with time, them, and later the Fakes, things felt like they’d be okay.Until everything suddenly wasn’t, and for the first time in his miserable life, Michael could say with one hundred percent certainty, he felt as though his world was crumbling.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr., Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamonhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonhunters/gifts).

> Secret Santa gift for Rayray!  
Your prompts were so much fun to run wild with which lead me to wanting to explore a sort of grieving process etc etc. for these boys. I had a lot of fun writing this for you )3(  
Hope its enjoyable and you like it :') <3

_ Everything had gone according to plan–of course, not without a few hiccups here and there–and everyone made it out without any life-threatening injuries. He and Ryan were laughing boisterously, and in his earpiece, Michael could hear various noises of happiness from the others as they cheered on their own success on their side of things. Behind them, a few cop cars still weren’t giving up, but according to Jack, if they kept things up, they’d be out of sight in no time, and he and Ray could fly the chopper over to Geoff and Gavin. _

_ It was a beautiful moment. _

_ When he twisted back in his seat, sweat dripping down his face, Michael couldn’t wipe the stupid smile he knew he had off his face. He shared a glace with Ryan, and when Michael reached for his hand on the gear stick, he smiled harder when his palm met Ryan’s. _

_ All of a sudden, someone was screaming in his ears. He heard his and Ryan’s name then nothing. _

_ Faintly he was aware his ears were ringing, and the screaming was softer now–though he wasn’t sure if it was because his hearing was fucked to shit or if whoever was yelling went quiet. Before he succumbed to unconsciousness from blistering pain, Michael heard the sound of bones crunching, and a sickening snap. _

Panting, Michael threw the comforter off himself in his half-awake-half-asleep state, and in his haste to get out of the bed, his feet ended up getting tangled in the sheets; making a confused, panicked whine force its way out of him as he flailed and hit the ground. With the sudden onslaught of feelings of helplessness, Michael curled up into a little ball with his arms wrapping around himself, as best they could, in an attempt to give himself a hug. 

Taking a series of stuttered breaths, he kept his head tucked in toward his chest while blinking his eyes rapidly, causing the tears to cling to his eyelashes and further blur his vision. Frustrated with himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter to himself as another wave of shivers went through him as he clasped his hands over his mouth to keep the sobs muffled. 

The last thing he wanted was to alert anyone– 

His body went rigid, and he nearly swung his elbow back into whatever presence was trying to get him from behind when he finally, _finally _heard shushing and murmurs of his name pleading with him from an all too familiar voice, and Michael knew he almost fucked up. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Ray because he was too wrapped up in a stress nightmare. 

Despite his body still being on edge, Michael allowed a part of himself to relax, and while fingers carded through his hair, Ray’s other hand traced a random pattern along his arm, over his knuckles, and hip. Michael tried to apologize, but it was next to impossible to form a coherent sentence–what with the new feelings of guilt piling on top of his previous ones–so he let himself be held as Ray continued his soft touches and words of reassurance. While it didn’t happen right away, after a while, Michael found himself loosening up; as he unwound his arms from himself, he finally reached up and wiped some of the mess on his face away with his sleeve then took Ray’s still moving hand once it made its way back to his arm. 

“Wanna get back into bed?” Ray whispered. 

When he shook his head, Ray hummed, “Okay, well–ah, let me get some pillows and blankets.” 

He made a move to let go of his hand, and instinctively, Michael’s grip tightened. He knew Ray wasn’t leaving, but it didn’t stop his heart from dropping; tons of _what if, _scenarios swimming around in his head. 

Then lips pressed against his head, “I’ll be right back,” Ray’s thumb rubbed over the top of his hand “if you roll over, you’ll be able to see me not even leave to room.” 

Michael took a deep breath and focused on the movements of Ray’s thumb before he nodded and let Ray pull his hand away from his. Once he had the space to move, Michael turned around and watched Ray dig around their closet for two of their bigger blankets. When he dropped them off next to his feet, for the first time since falling out of bed, Michael sat up to unfold the blanket. 

Before he knew it, he and Ray had a small makeshift bed made out of blankets and pillows. 

“Better?” 

Pulling Ray closer to his chest, they both shimmed around until Michael rested his cheek against the top of Ray’s head, sighing. 

“Much... and uh, sorry for, y’know... everything.” He muttered, embarrassed. 

Ray shook his head as he left a trail of kisses along Michael’s collarbone. 

“No need to be sorry,” he yawned while rubbing his face against Michael’s chest, his right hand tracing the bumps of his spine “just remember, I'm here, and ready to listen whenever you need me.” 

His words slurred near the end, sounding like how Michael felt, but his words made his heartache. This time when his eyes started burning again, it was from unshed tears and exhaustion. 

“You’re way too good to me.” He reached up and wiped his eyes, hoping Ray didn’t notice how his voice cracked in that telltale sign of him about to cry. 

Ray scoffed while moving their positions around again to make Michael the one with his face against Ray’s chest. “You know better than anyone how untrue that is. And don’t even start; it’d be a never-ending back and forth of no you.” 

After that, they both went quiet to the point where Michael thought Ray had fallen asleep already but was startled–and put at ease–with Ray’s slurred words. 

“If you need me, wake me. I mean it.” 

Pulling himself up, Michael planted a soft kiss onto Ray’s cheek. 

~~~ 

Michael knew he wouldn’t be back to his usual self after leaving the hospital, but even he was surprised with how much more fucked up his lash outs were when others started pushing his buttons. Which... how he usually was wasn’t the greatest in the first place, but it sure as hell was a lot better than whatever he was now. 

The number of times Jeremy had to hold him back from ruining a situation was getting way too much up in the double digits, and Trevor’s started pulling him aside to ask if he was in a state of mind where he could keep it together. 

And the truth of the matter was he didn’t know. 

He liked to think he’d be okay, but once he was in the car, his leg bouncing the whole time then finally standing off to the side listening to some schmuck keep rambling on about some bullshit? Michael wanted to rip their head off from how irritated the whole thing was making him. The patience he learned to have from working with Ryan was seemingly out the window, and it was becoming a big problem. 

_ Ryan... _

Michael’s eye twitched, now annoyed with himself. 

“Hey babe, you good? I can go in myself if you want to sit out here and wait.” 

Ray’s hand rested over his fisted one, a soothing presence in and of itself. 

Relaxing his hand till Ray’s fingers were able to slide between his, Michael leaned his head back against the headrest, counting back from ten, then back up. All the while, the pressure from Ray’s hand on his continued to keep his stress levels from rising. 

“Yeah, no. I’ll come with.” 

“You sure? You don’t have to force yourself.” 

This time Ray did squeeze his hand, but Michael already decided he didn’t want to stay cooped up in the car. He’d rather feel trapped in the hospital where he at least had Ray with him over being by himself, waiting. 

Michael turned his head, giving a halfway decent smile that he hoped didn’t show how nervous he was. “Rather be with you.” 

Ray lifted their linked hands, kissing his wrist, “Let’s go then.” 

Neither of them tried for small talk, it not being needed, as they walked through the parking lot; however, the closer they got to the entrance, Michael realized he had a death grip on Ray’s hand. He tried pulling away, but Ray held on tight and stopped. 

He opened his mouth to apologize, but Ray shook his head. 

“Don’t, let's just take a breather then go in, yeah?” 

Hesitating, Michael dropped his shoulders and sighed. He didn’t deserve someone like Ray. 

Ten minutes. For ten minutes, they sat on a bench outside the hospital. A part of him was itching to apologize more so now than ever, but he bit his tongue and looked down at his and Ray’s interlaced hands. Despite feeling like a weight holding Ray down, Michael couldn’t deny the last few minutes have helped. 

_ But he should be with Ryan right now; instead, he’s– _

A sudden bump on his shoulder tore him away from his thoughts, and he held his breath when he noticed Ray leaning against him. Not looking up from his phone, Ray, once again, pulled their hands up and kissed his wrist. 

“I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Michael swallowed, looking up at the hospital then nodded to himself. 

He was ready. 

“Let’s go see Ry.” 

As they walked down the hallways, Michael considered maybe, he wasn’t as okay as he psyched himself up to be. 

Everything was fine–_he was fine_–when they walked in and past the front desk after talking to the receptionist, and things continued to be fine when Ryan’s apparent main nurse joined them. However, once she started looking at her chart, updating them on Ryan’s condition, Michael found himself zoning out. Suddenly, each step toward Ryan’s room was suffocating. 

Ray and the nurse’s voices were muffed to him, and Michael could feel his throat tightening up as his heart jumped from between his throat and stomach, leaving him feeling dizzy with nerves. 

Since he left this place, he hasn’t been back; not even to seen Ryan, and while he felt terrible for not visiting him as often as Ray, Michael knew it wouldn’t’ve been good for him to see Ryan right away as he was still healing himself. 

But he still felt bad for waiting so long, and that didn’t even include all the guilt he had for being out of the hospital, pushing himself to work, while Ryan was–_was stuck _here in limbo. 

“Michael?” Ray whispered as he nudged his shoulder. 

Tensing before immediately relaxing, Michael nodded, “I’m here! I’m–decent...” 

By the look on Ray’s face, he knew he was telling half-truths-half-lies. 

“If anything gets to be too much, please tell me.” 

He licked his lips, humming, “Sure.” 

Michael averted his eyes when Ray stared him down, not in a harsh way, but in a way that resembled Ryan too much when he doted on the two of them. 

“You go on first,” he continued, motioning toward the door, still not looking at Ray, “I need a moment.” 

He waited till the door clicked shut before stumbling back until his back hit the opposite wall, and slid to the ground. With his hand between his knees, Michael groaned. Now that he was alone, by choice, the smells and ambient noises of the hospital were much more apparent than before. Even though he wasn’t in the room, Michael could hear the beeping of machines in his ears mixed with the muffled sound of his heartbeat pumping blood throughout his body. 

_ Holy shit. _

Breathing in through his nose then out through his mouth a few times, Michael leaned his head back against the wall; his eyes closed as he repeated the breathing process till his heart wasn’t hurting from beating in a harsh pattern. 

“Um... Sir?” 

Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head, so he wasn’t looking right into the ceiling lights, and stared at the woman hovering in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” 

_ No. _

“Yeah, sorry, just... y’know, stressful seeing a loved one hooked up and shit. Needed a moment to myself, before heading in.” 

Her worried looked morphed into one of understanding as she nodded and readjusted the clipboards in her arms, “Very well, just wanted to make sure!” 

He watched her go until she turned a corner before he went back to staring at the door to Ryan’s room. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek till he tasted a hint of blood, he leaned forward enough to reach back and put his hands on the wall, helping himself up to his feet. Wiping his hands on his pants, he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over them as he hurried out of the way as he crossed the small hallway. At the door, Michael rested his hand on the doorknob, turning and taking the step he’d been dreading for hours, weeks even, and quickly closed the door behind him once he was in the room. 

Head down, Michael stayed rooted to the spot; the beeping of machines much louder now since he was hearing them instead of imagining them. When he registered hands cupping his face, he still didn’t look up, but let the hands lift his head for him. 

Seeing Ray’s face, he truly saw how _tired _his boyfriend looked, and yet, even still, he had one of those small smiles on his face. 

“We’re gonna be okay.” He said, rubbing their noses together like how Michael used to do when Ray was the one upset. “We’re gonna–” he cut himself off and rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder, his shoulders starting to shake. 

Ray’s hands had slid down to his waist, and this time, Michael was the one comforting Ray. 

He wasn’t the only one suffering, and it was like being thrown in ice-cold water back into reality. Ray’s been strong for not only himself, but the two of them, and here Michael was, not supporting him when he needed supporting just as much as Michael. 

How could he be so stupid?! What with the number of life and death situations they’ve been in before? Michael should’ve seen the signs of Ray taking on too much emotional baggage. He was so caught up in his own self-torment, he didn’t even consider Ray’s feelings. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Ray, keeping him in a tight embrace as his right hand squeezed the base of his neck. Ray crumbled into him, and Michael stood his ground to hold them both up, shushing Ray as silent sobs shook his body. 

Once he was situated, Michael pulled his hoodie off and draped it over Ray’s shoulders, helping him slip it on when he huffed in frustration. He pulled off Ray’s glasses and wiped his tears away, kissing all over his face as he muttered quiet apologies. Giving him one last kiss on the lips, for the time being, Michael gathered himself. While Ray curled up on the chair, he grabbed the other and picked it up, carrying it over toward the hospital bed. As he sat down, he stared at Ryan’s unmoving hand, the beeping seeming not as loud now that he was actually there. 

Swallowing down every bit of emotion that’d kept him away, Michael took Ryan’s hand, squeezing it as he lifted it to his lips. 

“Sorry, it's taken me this long to come see you, buddy.” 

Rather than fighting off the tears, like so many times before, Michael let them spill down his cheeks, his words getting wobbly. “I’ve kinda not been a good boyfriend... to you or Ray, but.” He sniffed, “But I'mma try and do better. Work through my issues with Ray instead of doing it alone.” 

When he looked up and saw Ryan–_really saw him_–the real flood gates opened, and Michael dropped his head onto the bed. Beside him, he felt Ray squishing against him in the cramped chair. 

~~~ 

Ryan would be proud of them. 

Or at least, some part of him would be, Ray liked to think. After all, they’d both calmed down in the killing spree area of things, but it was still a part of them–being ruthless. 

Others? Maybe not so much... but at the end of the day, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. 

Now the real question: 

Was it a good way to get out anger and aggression? It, of course, being murder and torture, et cetera, et cetera. 

Depending on who you asked, you’d probably get a wide range of replies, and depending on certain aspects of _those _people, you’d get a varying range of horrified looks. But again. It was all perspective and who exactly you asked. 

Ray wouldn’t walk up to some middle-aged mom in a grocery store and ask her opinion on people dying in horrid ways. Even Ray was aware of how fucked that’d be on so many levels. While his morals were fucked and all over the place, Ray knew when not to involve people. 

Stretching his arms over his head till his back popped, Ray then ran his hand through his hair, further messing it up. He was in a particular mood, and it was causing him to think way too much. When he and Michael are left to their own devices like this was never a good thing, but with the added factoring possibility of Ryan never being there to pull them back in was scary, and added to how much of a bad idea it was for him and Michael to be doing anything. 

As he lowered his arms down, the cable of the earbuds got caught and pulled them out, and the screaming from across the room was almost a surprise. He’d been so lost in thought; he damn near fooled himself in thinking he was somewhere else. 

Focusing back on the actual horror in front of him, Ray wondered, would Ryan really be proud of them or would it be a mix of a sick-twisted feeling of ashamed and upset with himself for being proud. 

Not wanting to dwell on it too much longer, Ray hopped off the table he’d been sitting on and snatched up the other bat Michael left on the floor for him. 

The sound of a solid object crashing into the fleshy meat of a person was never something Ray ever forgot. Despite most of his jobs consisting of sneaking, creeping, and sniping nowadays, when he started out, he had to be up close and personal. So, it wasn’t new or as sickening as it should’ve been. 

Ray rolled his shoulders then his neck as he looked over Michael’s form. 

From the looks of things, Michael was either of the same mindset or was so lost in his pent-up emotions he didn’t notice the sack of flesh before him was now a bloody plump. Ray cringed when he got a proper look at things, and boy, had it been a minute since he saw a mess like this. 

_ Yup, wouldn’t even know it was a person if it weren’t for the clothes. _

Ray glanced down at the bat in his hands, _another time, _he thought. 

A sudden yell had him clenching the bat close to his chest, and he looked up in time to see Michael chuck the bat across the room toward where he’d been before. His whole front half and sides were covered in blood splatter and other fluids. Ray didn’t move an inch until he hunched over to catch his breath. He took a step then decided to wait, giving Michael a few minutes to come back to himself. 

For a long while, neither of them said a word. Even when Ray joined Michael on the floor–not minding the blood soaking into his clothes–he didn’t bother with words as he got comfortable. With his legs on either side of Michael, he wrapped his arms around his midriff and laid his head against Michael’s back. 

“Think we could sneak into the hospital and visit him?” 

Ray snorted as he shook his head after sneaking a glance at his watch. 

“Doubt it... besides, it’d take an hour plus to drive there, not to mention, we’d need to get cleaned up, which would take up even more time. Best we keep letting the staff think we’re, y’know, normal people in the grieving process, and not two people who murder and kidnap cops who may or may not have been involved in their patient's original accident.” Ray paused to move and rest his chin on Michael’s shoulder. “An accident they think was an ordinary car accident.” 

Michael made a nonsensical noise and leaned his head against Ray’s. “Why’d we put him in a hospital a state over again?” 

He turned his head to kiss Michael’s cheek, “You know why. Now as nice as this is, ruining my clothes with blood, the smell’s gonna get to me if we don’t get out of here soon.” 

“What do you think Ryan would say?” Michael blurted out. 

Ray scoffed. “Dude...” 

“No, I’m serious. Not trying to like, I don’t fucking know. Never mind.” 

Sometimes Ray wished he could read minds, more specifically his partner’s when they got all cryptic and shit with him. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he made a series of noises of his own, thinking noises if you will, while he rubbed his chin into Michael’s shoulder. 

“Na, it’s fine, now,” He paused, tilting his head to the side to get a profile look at Michael’s face. “Knowing him, he’d probably say something either really dumb trying to be cool.” 

“Or?” 

Ray smiled, “_Or _... he’d manage to say something fucking suave.” 

Out of all the people Ray has ever met, Ryan was one of the few who could pull off saying something even kind of sexy after both killing and watching someone get murdered and get away with it. It was a sort of talent of his. Be the big ‘ol teddy bear he felt his partners deserved while also pulling off the casual serial killer vibe. 

And when the time called for it, being both at very, very specific times. 

Eyeing Michael’s face, Ray had a thought. 

Chances of it helping any were slim to none, not much could help them, but they both needed to let off some steam. 

“Wanna go home?” 

Michael glanced at him, then back at the so-called body. “And that.” 

“Who cares, I’ve got some matches in the car. Easy.” 

That made Michael snort, and Ray felt light. 

“God, you’re such a piece of shit, I love it.” 

~~~ 

Laying spread-eagle across the bed, his towel leaving little to the imagination, Michael groaned as he pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes until he saw static. The sound of the shower running a pleasant sort of distraction. 

Two weeks have passed since his last visit to the hospital. Since Ray had no obligations to the crew anymore when he could, he’d spend a good amount of his free time with Ryan, and while Michael wasn’t over his hospital hang-ups, he still wished he could bring himself to spend time with his boyfriends. 

Sliding his arms up, so they were crossed over his face, he sighed. 

Since Trevor basically banned him from doing too much work for the crew, he’d taken up a lot of solo-esque jobs to keep himself busy, and when he wasn’t doing those, he’d started tailing cops like he’d done not five hours ago. The only difference between when he first started and earlier was this time, Ray tagged along instead of heading to bed early. It was a mess and a half, but he was happy with Ray being with him. 

“So! Rock, paper, scissors, or are we gonna see where the night takes us?” As Ray spoke, he hopped onto the bed, his own towel precariously clinging to his body as he swung a leg over Michael’s. Following his movements, Michael’s hands came up to rest on top of Ray’s thighs, more than happy to think about something else. 

Once he was comfortable, Ray placed his hands on either side of Michael’s head and leaned down to kiss down from his forehead to his chin–purposely skipping his lips in favor of peppering kisses over the rest of his face. When Ray sat back in his lap, Michael ran his hands up his sides then back down to his waist, where he pushed his thumbs into Ray’s soft skin. He rolled his hips up, teasing, and couldn’t help the light huff he let out when Ray followed his movements like he knew what he was up to. 

Following each other's every movement, they continued their little back and forth of teasing for a few minutes; the both of them falling into a fit of breathless giggles the longer they managed to keep things from getting too raunchy for no reason other than because they could. When he took notice of Ray’s thighs shaking, Michael snuck a peek up at him for the first time since their erotic dance started, and was pleasantly taken aback to see Ray’s eyes twisted shut as he panted. Michael’s next breath almost got caught in his throat; if they kept this up, he’d come from this alone. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time they slept together like this. 

“Michael, I–_oh _shit!” Ray suddenly hung his head as he dropped his arms onto his chest to support himself. “Fuck this stupid fucking towel!” he whined while reaching down between them to push Michael’s, still very much in the way, towel; Ray’s having been lost long into their grinding. 

Chuckling, Michael helped in shimming around so the annoying material could be thrown away but quickly sucked in a stuttered breath when Ray wrapped a hand around their cocks and squeezing them as he started a slow grind opposite of his hands stroking movements. It was torturous in all the best ways, and Michael did his damnedest to keep still to let Ray set the pace however he wanted. 

“Shit, just like that...” he managed to say, and for good measures, he let himself roll his hips in time with Ray’s. “_Fuck_, dude, I don’t know if I wanna be in you or have you in me more.” 

Ray’s laugh was short and broken, “I’d get the double-sided dildo, but I’ll be honest.” He stopped moving in favor of running his thumb over Michael’s cockhead. “I can’t be fucked to give a fuck. We’re coming like this.” 

Michael dragged his nails down to Ray’s thighs. “I’m not complaining.” 

Pushing himself up, so he was hovering over Ray, Michael licked his lips, winking, before going back down to leave a deep bite on Ray’s pelvis. Happy with the blooming bruise around the teeth marks, he kissed over them, alternating between nibbling and sucking on the still sensitive skin. Under him, Ray’s hips twitched, but for the most part, he didn’t move much other than his hand running through Michael’s hair; his nails dragging against his scalp every time he teased the idea of taking his cock in his mouth again. 

Kissing his way up Ray’s body Michael cut the bullshit. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Ray mumbled and pulled him up into a slow kiss. 

When they separated, Michael stared down at his boyfriend while he, in turn, turned away with closed eyes. 

_ “Hey, Ry.” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “You and Ray are probably the best thing to ever happen to me.” _

_ In his chest, Michael’s heart was beating painfully hard against his ribcage, and he kept his head tucked against Ryan’s side. Off in the kitchen, Ray was singing loud and off-tune while he prepared hot chocolate per Michael's request. _

_ He pushed on. “We’ve only been together officially for like... 4 months now, but I mean it. I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t met you guys.” All the while, he kept his eyes set toward the TV, but he didn’t miss Ryan putting his book down and shifting to face him. _

_ First, he felt Ryan’s arm wrap around his shoulder. Second, he felt lips press against his temple then his cheek. Last, he felt Ryan rest his forehead against the side of his head. _

_ “The feeling is mutual more than you could know. Trust me.” When Ryan let out a soft sigh, Michael chanced a look and felt his stomach do a flip. “I never thought I’d be so lucky to have _ anyone _ who loves me half as much as you two, and yet here I am, being loved by two amazing men who I'd do anything for.” _

_ Michael licked his lips.“I’d do anything for you guys, too.” _

_ Ryan looked at him how Michael saw him look at Ray so many times before they asked him out, and he felt like giggling like a schoolgirl. _

As long as we have each other, I think I'll be okay. _ Michael thought. _

Kissing the side of Ray’s neck, Michael rolled off of him and stretched his arms and legs, groaning in content. Beside him, Ray rolled over and curled up into him, leaving his own trail of kisses along Michael’s peck when he lifted his arm and wrapped it around him. 

“Visiting Ry tomorrow? If so, can I come with?” 

Ray nodded against him. “Of course, dummy, no need to ask. You can just come with, but I thought you had a thing?” 

“Fuck the job, they can go fuck themselves, you guys are more important.” 

He felt Ray’s smile, but before he could say anything, if he was going to say anything at all, he was cut off by his phone ringing, which also made the two of them jump. Ray grumbled and complained all while rolling over, so he could grab his glasses and phone. 

“Hello?” 

A quick pause. 

"Um, yea, I'm him... right. Yeah, that was the plan." 

Another long pause, then his hand not holding the phone flailed toward him, so Michael took it, squeezed, and kissed it. Mouthing _I'm here_, over Ray’s skin. 

"I see. No yeah, thank you for calling, please don't apologies. I would've picked up regardless of the time." Ray nodded along with whatever was being said to him. "Thank you again." 

His voice did a wobbly thing that caused Michael's heart rate to pick up. 

Soon Ray hung up and dropped his head into the pillow, facing away from him. 

Michael hesitated a moment before pushing himself up to lean against his elbow, his free hand running through Ray's hair. "Babe..." 

He watched on as Ray's shoulders shook. 

Keeping his head down as much as he could, Ray turned over after another quiet plea from Michael. Despite his efforts, Michael still caught sight of his tears and heard his shaky breathing as he tucked himself tighter into Michael’s side. He, in turn, did the only thing he felt he could do and wrapped every part of himself around Ray in what he hoped was comforting. 

It’d been either really good news or terrible. 

“Babe, talk to me.” 

Still, Ray didn’t say anything, but when he turned enough for his lips to be pressed against Michael’s skin, he mouthed words that had Michael’s eyes widening. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
